The Story of Lily and James Potter
by snuffleslover713
Summary: This gives you glimpses od their first 6 years then it goes into 7th year in details. Then Goes till their death.  I'm Sorry I really suck at summarys, and T just in case.


**A/N Hey! So this is my first fan fiction story. I'm completely forgetting about what J.K Rowling put in the series for Lily and James things (mostly). T for language.**

**So this is the story of Lily and James :). Starts of with going over when they first meet ,and the first 6 years at Hogwarts (Not to much just a glimpse)then goes to 7****th**** year (this is where the main story is,).**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

**LPOV**

BEEP! BEEP!

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock. I really need to turn it off, school just ended a week ago and it's still waking me up. Not fun! Before I do anything I change the setting so it won't wake me up till September 15, the first day of School! This year I will be in 6th grade!

I walk over to my dresser and pull out shorts and my blue T-shirt. I have that weird feeling like today's is special, but I don't know _what_ today is. Very puzzling.

"Lily! Petunia! Breakfast is ready!" My mum calls from down stairs.

I walk over to Petunias room to see if she's awake.

"Tuny, are you up? Mum called us down for breakfast." I asked from out side her door.

Petunia (a.k.a Tuny) is my sister. We are really close, she knows all my secrets and I know all hers. Like she likes this walrus of a guy from school, and she knows I like my best friend, James Potter. He moved in next door five years ago. He has messy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He's small and skinny, and is very fast, but he doesn't play any sports. He's very mischievous, and you can always tell when he just pulled a prank on the boy down the road, Severus Snape, because his eyes have a teensy tiny glint go green. He's so nice to, he would do anything for me, that just makes us closer friends. His house is really weird! It looks average size on the outside but when you go inside its huge! There are 6 guest bedrooms, my house is supposed to be the same size, but we can only fit two guest bedrooms.

"Yah, I'll be down in a moment." Tuny called back.

"Okay, see you down their!" With that I walked down stairs to the kitchen, and find a tawny owl sitting on the table next to James.

"Hey Lils!" He said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Um, hey James. Do you know why theirs an _owl_ in my kitchen? I walk to the owl and notice a letter attached to the leg… _Who in gods green earth sends letters by owls?_

"Why yes, Lily, I know exactly why its here, but I've been told not to tell you." He said with a cocky smile. God I just hate it when he knows something I don't.

"Should I open it? Is it going to explode?" I ask him. I'm just being silly It won't explode. _Letters don't explode. Right?_

"Yes, open it, open it!" Obviously whatever is in this letter is exciting. I rip the letter open with trembling fingers; I pull out the letter and start to read it. Then I bursted out laughing.

"You… Expect me… To believe… This"

James looked really confused. "What are you talking about? I have one too, and it's not a prank or anything. You are a witch and I'm a wizard, so are my parents. Also that Snape kid down the street, but his parents is Dark wizards, unlike my parents who fight against the Dark wizards."

"I still don't believe you. You will have to prove it to me." I said with a smile, because I know there is no such thing as magic and he is so gullible enough to believe this. James grabs my hand and pulls put the door calling to my mom that we'll come back in an hour or so.

"James, where are you taking me?" I ask.

"My house. I'm going to prove to you magic is real and so is Hogwarts. You'll actually meet Professor Dumbledore. He's here for a meeting with the Order."

I look at him with my eye brow raised, but he ignores that look and keeps walking to his house.

When we get in he pulls the door open and leads me in.

"Mum! Dad! Professor! Come here, I need your help!" James screamed as loudly as he could, it actually hurt my ears.

_CRACK!_

Out of know where three people appear out of know where. Two of them I recognize as James' parents, but the third I've never seen before. He was _very_ old, I'd say about 130 if it's possible to live that long. He had a long silver beard and ice blue eyes, he had a crooked nose, as if it had been broken several times. All three had sticks in their hand, but nice looking sticks, polished and smooth. I'm assuming the old man was the professor.

"Lils doesn't believe the Hogwarts letter. She thinks I'm just gullible and it's all one big prank." James informed the three adults.

"You don't believe the letter do you Mrs. Potter? James says you're a witch, but I don't believe him." I said.

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Yes, James is gullible, but the letter is true, definitely not a prank. Yes, I'm a witch look," she pointed towards the kitchen, "Accio tea!" Then five cups of steaming hot tea came into the sitting room. I stared at her in shock. _Could she really be telling the truth? Am I really a witch?_

The room was silent for a few moments, and then the professor spoke up. "Do you believe us now?" I shrugged.

"If I'm a witch, why aren't my parents? Why haven't I done any magic before?"

"You're a muggle-born. This means your parents are muggles," I raised my eye brow and he saw, and quickly explained, "A muggle is a human with not a single drop of magical blood in them, but you are born with magical blood. Some one in your family must have been a wizard or witch. About why you never have done magic… You have but you never thought it was magic, maybe just a strange coincidence. Do you remember any times where you were mad at some one and something bad happened to them?" The old professor said.

Now that I think of I do. One time in second grade during recess Rufus Hillman was making fun of me (for who knows what reason) and all of a sudden he was floating a foot in the air upside down. Then James got every one distracted and looking the other way, he took out a stick whispered a few words and he was back on the ground. It makes scene, I think I really am a witch.

"Yes I remember things like that happening to me, but why haven't I ever heard of Hogwarts?" I ask. If I was a witch, wouldn't I have heard of this school?

"Ah, that's because Hogwarts is hidden from prying muggle eyes. Though it would look like an abandon, worn down house, we don't want to take any chances. I assure you all of this is true." He turned to Mrs. Potter "Maybe you could drop them off to Diagon Alley. James, I'm sure would be fine with giving her a tour and helping her buy books?" James nodded his head. "Good, would that be okay with you Mrs. Evans?"

"Yes. I just need to go tell my mum." He nodded. And for the first time Mr. Potter spoke.

"I will go with you and talk to your mum, she will want to know more about the magical world,. Lets go now. Lily take my right arm and James take my other. We'll be apparating," I raise my eye brow and he explains further, "apparition makes you go from one place to another in about a second." I nod my head though I didn't completely understand it. James and I grab his arms.

_CRACK!_

The air feels like its pressing hard on me, it's a weird feeling, I'm not thinking I like it. With another crack we are in my living room.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging I didn't want it to be to long. Hope you liked it! Please review; this is my first story so I want to get lots of feed back. When I get 5 reviews I'll post another chapter. My next chapter will probably be longer.**

**~Snuffleslover signing off ;)**

**P.S Yes, my name is talking about Sirius (the name Sirius tells Harry to refer to him as so know one knows it's him.)**


End file.
